As optical communications technologies rapidly develop, a passive optical network (PON) system is more widely applied in the optical communications technologies. The PON system may include a time division multiplexing (TDM) PON, a gigabit passive optical network (GPON), a 10G-GPON, an Ethernet passive optical network (EPON), a 10G-EPON, a time wavelength division multiplexing (TWDM) PON, a point-to-point (PtP) PON, a wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) PON, and the like.
As shown in FIG. 1, for each type of PON system, the PON system may include: an optical line terminal (OLT) located at a central office, an optical distribution network (ODN) including a passive optical device, and an optical network unit (ONU)/optical network terminal (ONT) at a user end. The ONU may be used to represent the ONU and/or the ONT.
In a general PON, an ONU has only one wavelength channel (one wavelength channel includes one downstream wavelength and one upstream wavelength). In this case, a maximum bandwidth of the ONU is only 10 Gbps. A bandwidth provided by an existing PON cannot meet a high-bandwidth requirement of a user. Therefore, how to provide a high bandwidth and implement service sharing is an urgent technical problem to be resolved.